


This is Home

by eneli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King BadBoyHalo, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), King Sam, Kings & Queens, Knight Alyssa, Knight Connor, Knight Ponk, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Modern Royalty, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Fundy, Prince Punz, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Princes & Princesses, Queen Niki | Nihachu, References to Depression, Right-hand Quackity, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, honestly tagging is so much effort, knight technoblade, knight tubbo, once again i am tired, thats pog, they have cool phones, um no beta as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneli/pseuds/eneli
Summary: “This,” Phil waves the envelope once again, grinning wide, “is an adventure boys.”Tommy sits up straight and narrows his eyes. Nope, still just a boring envelope.“Dad, can you stop being cryptic and just tell us,” Wilbur sighs, not even being discreet as he goes on his phone under the table.“Okay, okay, jeez. Can I never have fun around here?” Phil questions rhetorically with a laugh as Tommy stares on in disinterest. “We have been invited to the coronation of Prince Clayton, in Viridi Isle!”Wilbur drops his phone and the screen cracks against the linoleum tiles. Tommy stands up abruptly and knocks his knees against the table as he leans over to take the envelope from his father. Techno sleeps on.“Seriously?!”“You’re lying!”or,Every royal from every Kingdom is invited to the coronation of Prince Clayton, the prince of a Kingdom which hasn't opened their barriers in over a decade. The other royals are sceptical upon meeting the prince, he's cold, distant and rude. But is there more to him than meets the eye?or, a fic that no one asked for where I try to turn nearly every Dream SMP member into a royal because why not.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, i honestly give up, there's s a lot of relationships basically
Comments: 109
Kudos: 675





	1. prologue: an invitation

**Author's Note:**

> right, so this fic has been in my drafts half finished for almost a month. so i was like, may as well finish this before i forget. i wanted more dream angst so i became the change i wanted to see - i'm just swag like that.
> 
> theres probably loads of typos pls forgive me. 
> 
> royalty aus are pretty cool i think. and of course, it is a song fic yes. 'This is home' by cavetown. very lovely song if you haven't heard it already <3
> 
> enjoy or smth

  
  
  


Fog settles heavily over the land. He looks solemnly over the grave. As innocuous as it appears, the atmosphere is overbearing and tangible. 

‘To a loving father and a greater king’ 

He stares steadfastly, eyes dry.

“To a loving father and a greater king” He muses aloud, a distant amusement in his viridian eyes; they share a joke that no one else will ever understand. 

“I’ll do better,” he clears his throat and tilts his chin to the sky. “From now on, I’ll do better.”

  
  


_______

  
  
  


Ranboo methodically picks up his fountain pen, dipping it gently in black ink to begin his entry. 

_Dear diary,_

_Today, we received a letter from Viridi Isle. It was an invitation to the coronation of Prince Clayton._

_The King has died, suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere._

_Anyways, we have been invited to spend the coming weeks till the coronation in the Isle. This is unexpected. I have never once been to Viridi Isle, they refuse to let outsiders in. Niki and Eret have never been either._

_Maybe I’m excited? I’m not sure just yet… I wonder if the other kingdoms also received invitations. I thi_

“Ranboo! Ranboo!” 

Ranboo halts, the ink smudges. He scowls. “Yes Fundy?” 

His brother clambers over his bed and sits unceremoniously on the desk. Fundy’s legs kick out excitedly, fox ears perking up. “We’re going to Viridi Isle!” the boy smiles dreamily, “do you think they have special sweets that you can’t get anywhere else? You know they don’t trade? Like ever? They refuse to trade to anywhere that isn’t within their kingdom! Imagine being that stingy.”

Ranboo resists the urge to smile. “Yes, Fundy, I know we are. Eret and Niki already told me.”

Fundy pouts, ears wilting; his crown tilts to the side. “They told you before me? Isn’t that favouritism…” 

Ranboo leans over and straightens his brother’s crown. “No,” he reassures him, “I just woke up earlier than you.”

“I don’t know why you wake up so early to see the stars, they’re around all the time. That’s kinda the thing here,” Fundy says with an eyeroll. Ranboo shrugs.

“They look better in the dawn.”

“They look the same.”

“No, there’s a difference I promise you.”

“They definitely look the same.”

They stare at each other in silence.

“Boys, there you are.”

The brothers turn in unison to see Niki glide into their room, her bare feet soft as she moves, dress flowing behind her. They both smile.

“Niki, tell Ranboo the stars look the same at all times of day,” Fundy insists, shuffling himself off the desk to tug at the sleeves of her dress. Niki looks quizzically between the two of them before sighing. 

“You boys find anything to argue about,” she smiles, tugging playfully at Fundy’s ear, laughing when he whines in annoyance.

“Correction,” Ranboo raises a finger, “Fundy finds anything to argue about.”

Before Fundy can protest, Niki interrupts, “Anyways, I came here to see if you two would like to help send a message to Viridi Isle with Eret and I.”

Ranboo perks up, eyes brightening in excitement while Fundy starts cheering, jostling Niki with his movements. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Niki giggles before dragging Fundy to the door, “come on, they’re outside already.”

  
  
  


Even after living in the Astrum Realm for over 10 years, the sky never fails to amaze Ranboo. Stepping into the palace’s garden, Ranboo lets the stars welcome him - hears them whisper greetings and feels the kisses of stardust on his skin. 

He sees Eret there, kneeled on the ground as they whisper to the fallen stars; little balls of light in their palms. Ranboo kneels down next to them. 

“Hey there, little prince.” Eret murmurs, momentarily turning his attention from the stars to press a kiss into the boy’s hair. Ranboo leans in, lets himself melt into the affection with a soft smile. “You come to help me send messages? You can send the one to Viridi Isle if you want.” He nods. 

Eret pulls away and places one of the stars into Ranboo’s waiting palms. Ranboo shivers. The little star shakes in content, sending zips and zaps of hot warmth thrumming through his veins. The feeling is unmatched; it cannot be compared to any other sensation. 

“Hello,” he murmurs, softly. “Can you help me?” the star vibrates. “Thank you so much,” he starts and then pauses, turns to his companion. “Eret, what are we saying?”

Eret hums, “That we accept the invitation and shall arrive by dusk tomorrow,” before returning their attention to the stars in their hold.

Ranboo nods and brings the star closer, whispering quietly like he was taught to from the early age of six. He notices Niki and Fundy kneeled down on the opposite side of them and has to suppress a smile at Fundy’s wide eyed awe. Ever since they were little, Fundy had watched Ranboo talk to the stars, hanging off his every word in captivation. 

When he’s done, Ranboo sets the star down softly on the fluorescent grass and blows gently on it. He sits back and watches as the star shakes and shakes and shakes before going still and shooting off into the sky. 

“I wish I could do that,” Fundy mumbles, still watching the trail of smoke the star left behind. Niki huffs.

“You could do it if you were quiet enough, baby fox,” She pats his shoulder, “you always scare the poor things.” 

Eret nods in agreement, reaching over to fix the boy’s crown which has once again drooped to the side. “She’s right, princey.” 

Ranboo rolls his eyes as Fundy pretends to sniffle, basking in the King and Queen’s soft touches. 

“Have you ever seen Prince Clayton?” He asks. Eret shakes their head.

Niki taps her chin, “maybe once, when the walls were still open to visitors. I remember meeting a boy similar to my age at a gathering, who I think was Clayton? My memory is a bit blurry if I’m honest.”

Ranboo lets his mind wonder, trying to picture the prince that is a few years older than him, just shy of his 21st birthday. He tries to imagine taking the throne six months early. Tries to imagine no longer having Eret and Niki to look up to and represses a shudder. No use causing himself a panic attack over a hypothetical situation.

Except, it's not hypothetical; that’s Prince Clayton’s life.

Ranboo looks to the sky and tries to imagine the prince. 

  
  
  


_______

  
  
  


There is screaming and there is chaos.

Phil steps one foot into the dining room and surveys the damage.

There he sees his eldest son, waving a guitar very enthusiastically in the air, an expression of rage contorting his features as he lifts the end of the guitar and does an impressive explanation of exactly where he will shove it, while his youngest son screams back holding an unusually large breadstick as a tool of self defence. Phil frowns and scans the room searching for the second eldest. 

He finds the missing sibling atop one of the three chandeliers which - Phil takes a moment and raises a finger before lowering it, he actually doesn’t have the sanity for this.

Phil surveys the room once more, this time actively avoiding looking at any of the feral children and starts to count on his fingers the number of ornaments that need replacing.

Once he has run out of fingers to count on, Phil decides to just fuck it and retracts the one step he made out of dining room, closing the door behind him. He doesn’t know nobody. 

“Kirsten!”

  
  
  
  


Tommy plays with a piece of his hair idly as he wonders how long Wilbur’s hissy fit will last. He glances over to Techno’s bed, where the curtains are firmly drawn shut. He’s either sleeping or doesn’t want to talk to either of them. 

“Wil, big man,” He starts, sighing when he gets no response other than the covers tightening around the unshapely blob in the middle of bed. “If anything it’s _your_ fault actually because, because well how was I supposed to know that your guitar strings would break if I strummed with a breadstick? If anything it’s actually your fault because you bought a flimsy guitar that can’t handle breadsticks and-”

Tommy pauses when he hears an irritated growl emerge from the blob. Nervously, he moves to the edge of the bed and clears his throat.

“I _mean_ , it’s my fault of course. I should have known that your guitar was weak -” A foot slides from underneath the covers and kicks him in straight in the back, “Ack! _What the fuck Wilbur!_ Jeez, stop being so pissy about your guitar strings oh my god. You’re not even a big man. You’re a small man. So _small_ ,” he taunts, elbowing the blob and hoping he lands directly on his brother’s stomach. The quiet “goof” that accompanies the action gives him satisfaction.

Said satisfaction is short-lived as Tommy is suddenly grabbed and thrown into a chokehold. 

“You’re such a child! Why can’t you just apologize, you’re so shit,” Wilbur hisses tightening his hold until he hears his brother’s wheezes. “I’m going to _kill_ you, I’m going to kill you and delete your survival world on Minecraft!”

Tommy gasps, tapping Wilbur’s arm repeatedly for mercy. Not his survival world! He’s spent so many hours on that. 

“Both of you shut up or _else._ ”

They freeze, Wilbur’s grip loosening unconsciously as he glances up nervously at his twin. Tommy holds in his wheezes.

Technoblade’s eyes are filled with bloodlust. His bed head somehow makes him look scarier.

“If I hear either of you speak again,” Techno makes a cutting motion with his neck. He then flops back on his bed, drawing the curtains shut. 

Wilbur lets go of Tommy reluctantly and they resort to throwing daggers at each other through their eyes.

Their door opens abruptly and they both turn to stare at Phil who has a grin on his face. “Boys! Get up and meet me in the dining room,” he announces, oddly triumphant before pausing, “the other one, not the one that is currently out of service,” he says before turning and leaving hastily.

Techno lets out a scream of pure unadulterated rage.

  
  
  
  
  


“So, what’s this about then?” Tommy questions in boredom, he ran out of excitement when he realised there was no food or entertainment or anything. He watches his dad excitedly wave around an envelope. It’s green with little vines growing around it. It’s boring.

Wilbur seems to share the same enthusiasm as Tommy, while Techno is out cold; forehead resting on the wooden surface.

Kirsten smiles on fondly, at her husband’s amusement. 

“This,” Phil waves the envelope once again, grinning wide, “is an adventure boys.”

Tommy sits up straight and narrows his eyes. Nope, still just a boring envelope. 

“Dad, can you stop being cryptic and just tell us,” Wilbur sighs, not even being discreet as he goes on his phone under the table.

“Okay , okay, jeez. Can I never have fun around here?” Phil questions rhetorically with a laugh as Tommy stares on in disinterest. “We have been invited to the coronation of Prince Clayton, in Viridi Isle!”

Wilbur drops his phone and the screen cracks against the linoleum tiles. Tommy stands up abruptly and knocks his knees against the table as he leans over to take the envelope from his father. Techno sleeps on. 

“ _Seriously?!_ ”

“You’re _lying!_ ”

They both shout simultaneously. Phil laughs freely along with Kirsten. 

“Nope, I am dead serious boys,” Phil says before pausing, “You guys need to pack some things you’d like to take between today and tomorrow, we’ll be leaving tomorrow evening. Sorry about the short notice. No need to pack clothes though, the butlers are on it.”

Tommy has already tuned out, smiling toothily. “This is so epic, no one is allowed there like ever! Absolute poggers.”

Beside him Wilbur groans, “Stop using that word unironically you child.”

Just to annoy him, Tommy repeats himself louder. “Absolute poggers!”

“Boys calm down please. Oh and can someone wake up Techno?”

  
  
  
  


_______

  
  
  
  
  


Sapnap lets out loud cheer as he slides down, hand gripping the surfboard as he swerves an oncoming rock. The lava grazes his fingers, the warmth not hot enough to burn.

He feels fingers dig into his ribcage, a body pressed firmly against his and hears Karl’s exhilarated laughter in his ear.

“We’re popping off!” He screams, Karl echoes the statement with a shout of glee.

Sapnap steels himself, steadying his feet. “Karl! Lets fucking gooo!” Karl responds by wrapping his arms fully around the other boy. Sapnap tips the board upwards in a quick movement of his left wrist, the other arm splayed out to touch the lava. The board sways for a moment before accelerating rapidly. Both boys scream joyfully as they go diving down the hill.

“Whooooo!” 

“Nick! Karl! Get down from there right now!”

Sapnap lets out a startled yelp, fingers losing grip on the board which sends it sliding out from under he and Karl’s feet. They both scream again, this time in terror as the plummet into the lava.

Karl sputters as he surfaces from the thick liquid, grabbing the nape of Sapnap’s hoodie to drag him up as well. Sapnap groans and lets himself be waded out to shore.

When they finally reach dry land, Sapnap’s mother is there waiting impatiently. 

“What have I told you about lava surfing?” 

Sapnap averts his eyes. “...not to do it.”

She looks at Karl expectantly. “Why?”

He lowers his eyes to inspect his shoes; they still have little bits of lava clinging to them. “Because,” he starts, flicking some lava out of his bangs, “it encourages the younger children to do it…”

The Queen nods, looking partially pleased at their answers. “If I see you boys pulling stunts like that again, you’ll both be grounded until the next full moon.”

They gape and turn wide eyed to each other. Sapnap frowns and Karl sighs. “Yes mother,” they say simultaneously.

“Go dry up both of you, there’s something important I need to tell the both of you,” She admonishes before thinning her lips at Sapnap, “and where is your crown?”

Sapnap pauses and reaches up atop his head before shrugging sheepishly. “In the lava?” he guesses, subtly moving to hide behind Karl who subtly moves away from the boy.

The Queen raises her head to the clouds and sighs, pinching her nose. “Go find it Nick, we are not replacing this one,” she states firmly before turning on her heels and marching off.

Sapnap deflates visibly, resting his head in the juncture of Karl’s neck. “Dude,” he sighs.

Karl sighs back, “Dude.”

  
  
  


“So, mother what's all this about?” Sapnap questions, raising an eyebrow at the two suitcases packed neatly beside the Palace’s gates. Karl echoes his question with a curious hum of his own.

“This,” The Queen starts with a smile that is far too sweet, hands gesturing to luggage. “Is the start of my vacation.” 

Karl tilts his head, “Oh you’re leaving? Is father coming with you?” 

Sapnap nods, “Who’s going to take care of the Palace?” He pauses eyes widening, “Don’t even try and put me in charge. No way.”

Karl nods enthusiastically in agreement, “Don’t put him in charge,” he pleads, waving his forearms in a clear x shape. 

The Queen rolls her eyes, “ _I’m_ not going anywhere,” she grins. Karl and Sapnap turn to each other in confusion. 

“But you two are.”

  
  
  


________

  
  
  


In the Immortuos Kingdom, Sam turns the letter over in his hand, deep in thought. It’s alarmingly… not alarming. This is an invitation from a kingdom who closed their borders for over a decade. It’s a big deal, and yet the letter is so unassuming; pale green lining, pretty leaves. Not the big bad kingdom that refuses to communicate with the outside world. 

It makes him wonder. How _much_ control did the King have?

He’s startled out of his musings by an arm slung awkwardly around his shoulder. Sam lets out a huff and looks down at his brother. “Punz, warn a guy will you?” 

Punz simply smiles before looking down at the letter excitedly. “Are you excited? It’s gonna be pretty cool huh? Plus I haven’t seen Sapnap in ages. I heard the Queen forced him and Karl to go instead of her. You are taking me with you right? You’re not gonna leave me here. If you do, I’ll destroy your mushroom farm - I will.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Calm down. Yes, yes you’re coming. I’m not leaving you here to incite havoc. Ponk and Connor are coming too.”  
  


Punz grins and claps his brother on the back. “That’s what I like to hear. I’m gonna finish packing now, how much underwear do you think I’ll need?”

“Don’t even bother, I’ll get Connor to help you.”

  
  
  


_______

  
  
  


The palace of Licentia is quiet. Animated electronics zoom through the empty hallways, dusting and sweeping, restructuring and destroying to make way for new inventions; constantly building more, creating more, experimenting and hypothesising. 

Cool blue metal decorates the throne room, a holographic airing of cartoon show plays while the King sits lazily along his throne, slumped in the seat. 

George is scrolling through twitter, gnawing on his thumb when Quackity stumbles through the door, he’s wearing the new winged trainers - feet hovering just above ground as he crashes into almost everything. His eyes stayed glued to his phone because Quackity is just being, well, Quackity.

“Your majesty,” The man screeches. George glances up momentarily before resuming his scrolling. Quackity looks gleeful, mischievous even and he knows nothing good ever comes from an expression like that.

“Why are you calling me that.” George grumbles, not even attempting to look interested in whatever the hell has to say. 

“Your majesty,” Quackity sings, plucking George’s phone out of his hands before he can begin to protest. The man plants himself on the King’s lap, ignoring George’s influx of complaints as he waves an envelope.

He’s waving it too fast for George to even see who it’s from. “Quackity, give me the bloody thing,” He tries to snatch it but the raven holds it up high, which isn’t very high, but George can’t be bothered to fight him.

“Just tell me who it’s from.”

Quackity pouts when he realises that the other isn’t going to play with him. He rolls his eyes. “Yes George, yes King George, anything you say King George,” He muses because he likes to be an annoying little fuck. George stares at him in irritation. Quackity sighs, handing the envelope over.

George turns the thing over in his hand. It’s got ugly yellow lining with little yellow leaves. Yeah, he has no idea who this from. “Is there a kingdom with a yellow theme?”

Quackity squawks in laughter. “What? No George you dumbass, it’s green.”

George glares at him before his eyes widen in realisation. He tears at the envelope, hastily shuffling the letter out to read it. “No way.” He mumbles as he reads. 

“Yes way.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Viridi Isle, they’re inviting us?”

Quackity grins in reply. “They’re inviting all the Kingdoms, I was just on the phone to Karl. The pop off squad will be back in business, baby.”

George leans his back against his throne with a sigh, awkwardly trying to shake out his leg because Quackity has a bony ass. He’s going to have to deal with Quackity, Karl _and_ Sapnap? Give him strength.

The prince of Viridi Isle is only a few years younger than him. He’s only seen photographs of him as a young infant, not yet walking. What kind of person is he?

  
  
  


_______

  
  
  


All creatures of the Tenebris Realm gather around the palace to watch as their Ruler departs. Bad waves to them as he walks down the steps to the main entrance, murmuring soft ‘hi’s’ and ‘hello’s’ as he passes. Skeppy, Antfrost and Puffy follow him in tow.

“It’s so nice for all of you to bid us farewell,” Bad smiles, pausing momentarily to ruffle a young demon’s hair, the child letting out a fanged smile as she leans into his touch. “Bye bye little muffin, we’ll be back before you know it, with so many tales to tell you all.”

Bad rises to his full height, giving one last wave before departing into the awaiting carriage. He shuffles to sit next to Skeppy despite how spacious it is, slumping against the other man with a sigh. 

Antfrost and Puffy sit across from them, waving to those from outside the carriage. 

“I’m tired already, mind if I have a nap?” Bad mumbles, eyes already falling shut.

He feels Skeppy laugh, “You can take more than a nap dude, this is like a 24 hour journey or something.”

Puffy sighs, “Honestly, why did they make a Kingdom surrounded by the ocean. Islands are overrated.”

“Yep,” Antfrost says in agreement, flopping down on his seat so that his head is in the woman’s lap. “Goodnight.”

Puffy and Skeppy laugh. “Goodnight Ant,” She murmurs stroking his ears, smiling amusedly when he starts to purr contentedly. Skeppy wraps his arm around Bad’s shoulder to draw him closer. 

“What do you think of the Prince?”

Puffy taps her chin. “To be honest, I’m not sure. I think he will be different from the late King, I mean, he’s opened the borders - that’s something for sure.”

Skeppy hums. “Yeah, that’s true.”

  
  


_______

  
  


A boy stares out into the vast green, the balcony curtains flow outwards - trapped in the motion of the breeze. It’s cool out tonight, once again. He can smell the salty sea. He leans forward, hands gripping the railings as he ponders jumping over the edge.

What would happen then? If he were to jump right here and now. The Kingdom would mourn their premature king, gone before he could become. But what would become of him?

Would he simply cease to exist? Would he be remembered, turned into a statue, never to be forgotten? Stuck in an invisible limbo of fallen monarchs?

His long fingers, tan and scarred tighten on the metal. He pulls himself back from the tide. Closes his eyes and feels the salty wind caress his hair, his braid falling apart, golden strands splaying in a halo. The moonlight casts a glow, illuminating the bedroom until the silhouette of his shadow stands for itself tall and imposing. The boy lets himself drift into the night, lets go of the child who dreamed of escaping, lets go of the prince who dreamed of drowning. Drowning in the beautiful ocean that caged him. He lets it all go. 

He lets go of everything until the boy is no more, until the boy is left in the shadows. 

He opens his eyes, they swirl - dulled green, reminiscent of the evergreen leaves in the woods that refuse to perish, time after time after time, stubborn in the coldest of weather to hold their hue. 

He steps away from the balcony, draws the curtains to a close and makes his way over to a set of hanging hooks. There a mask sits, still and placid on the wall by the ribbon that holds it. He clasps his fingers and lifts it gently. The mask is cool to touch, smooth marble, black smiley face drawn on crudely. He heaves in a shaky sigh.

He places the mask on his face, eyes sealed away. The man ties it carefully, before re-braiding his locks. 

He makes his way to a glass cabinet, firmly locked. Key in hand, he turns it and opens the case. Cool air escapes, and inside a crown sits. Golden, with green jewels embedded. His fingers stutter as they cradle it. He shakes.

The man stands in front of a jewel-embossed mirror. Slowly, carefully, ( _timidly)_ , he raises the crown up, up, up. The metal settles atop his head, unforgivingly cold, mercilessly sharp.

Prince Clayton looks into the mirror and stares.

King Dream stares back.

  
  



	2. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no summary atm lmao no brain juice i'll put one tmow maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i am in pain. you wanna know why????? because i wrote out this entire fic in google docs and then accidentally deleted half of it. i did cry yes. it was pain like no other but here we are chapter two. my chapter titles for this fic suck lmao but im out of brain juice
> 
> hope u enjoy the efforts of my suffering <3333

  
  


Tommy awkwardly tries to scratch an itch on his foot by stamping his boots repeatedly into the snow. Wilbur hits him in the shoulder.

“Stop Tommy,” He grumbles.

“I have an itch! These stupid boots are too thick,” He complains, continuing to stomp. 

Wilbur pushes him and he stumbles into the snow. 

“Dad! Wilbur fucking pushed me!” Tommy cries, standing back up to dust off the icy flakes. 

Phil sighs, “I wish your mother had come, maybe then you two would behave,” He mourns the loss of his wife, who is probably still tucked into bed; basking in the peace of the usually chaotic palace. 

Techno is leaned up against his dad, head tucked firmly in the crook of Phil’s neck as he sleeps. How he even sleeps standing up is a mystery.

“Dad! Tell him off, he pushed me!” Tommy insists, voice loud as always. 

“Wilbur stop,” Phil drawls before yawning, “Stop um, antagonizing your brother.”

Tommy doesn’t look very impressed but Phil is tired. 

“Yes dad,” Wilbur smiles, a bit too sweetly to be genuine. 

“The carriage should be here soon, just stop breathing for like five minutes please,” Phil begs.

“Dad we would die.” Wilbur says, Tommy nodding in agreement.

“Oh no,” He deadpans before smiling, “I’m joking boys, just be good jeez. Be like Techno.”

“Techno is probably dead,” Tommy says.

“No, he’s just a very calm boy who actually knows how to chill the fuck out,” Phil retorts, wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy protectively.

“I told you he’s the favourite,” Tommy whispers to Wilbur - it’s not really whisper, it’s just lower than his usual volume. Wilbur nods like he’s speaking facts. Phil rolls his eyes.

“Oh look there’s the carriage,” Phil says gratefully, nudging Techno to wake him up.

“Whuh?” Techno slurs, eyes blinking up blearily. He looks cute, Phil thinks, so he pats his head.

“Our ride is here, you can go back to sleep once you're inside okay?” Phil tells him, laughing when his son groans and flops into his shoulder. “Come on, you’ll be sleeping again in no time.”

Tommy and Wilbur exchange knowing glances as they step into the blue and white jewelled carriage, it has Antarcticum Empire written along the side with their insignia - a pair of white wings.

Phil eventually ushers Techno inside, who immediately flops sideways on the seats. 

“Good evening, your majesty, ring the bell if you require assistants,” An attendant smiles kindly at all of them.

Phil smiles back, “Thank you for your service.”

Once they are all seated, Wilbur is immediately on his phone while Tommy takes out his Switch -  _ which Phil clearly stated he wasn’t allowed to take with him  _ \- and Techno is fast asleep, drooling into the cushions. 

“Toms, you think the Q-phone 13 is worth it? Cause’ I kinda wanna get it, but I just bought the 12,” Wilbur contemplates as he types something. 

Tommy hums, half focused on the conversation, animal crossing’s soundtrack blaring from the device. “Well, like, you could. Wait didn’t you smash your phone yesterday?”

“Yeah I got a new one today, but then Quackity told me he just released the newest one and now I’m annoyed,” The other huffs.

“Just, uh,” Tommy buffers, the sound of his fingers tapping against controls becoming more incessant. “Just, just get it or something I dunno.”

“Right thanks, great advice as always,” Wilbur says sarcastically.

“I’m sure Big Q is gunna like bring a bunch of phones with him, him and George love promoting their stuff,” Tommy shrugs.

Wilbur nods twice, “You’re right, you’re right,” He hums.

Phil shakes his head with a smile as he listens to them. 

Techno snores on.

_____

  
  
  


George stretches out his back as he exits a floating limousine, Quackity stepping out beside him with some stupid shades on his face.

“You look stupid,” George mutters as he glances at the man. Quackity sticks out his tongue.

The gates to Viridi Isle are tall, impossible to climb and stretch for miles and miles to cover the entire Kingdom. Over ten guards stand by, stiff and decked with enchanted armour. 

Quackity lets out a whistle, “They don’t play around huh?”

George nods, “They don’t.”

“Well, come on,” Quackity slaps him  on the chest, “Show them who King George is.”

George rolls his eyes and slaps him back  on the forehead, “Just be quiet.”

“Yes your majesty, anything you say your majesty, I love you your maj-“

George kicks him in the shin.

“Ow fuck you, you dick,” The other hisses. George smirks. He straightens his crown, and fixes his tie before moving.

They walk up to the gate.

“Hello, we are here on the invitation of Prince Clayton,” George starts, pulling the invitation out of his breast pocket and handing it to the guard closest. 

The guard hums, “Ah yes, King George and his right-hand man Quackity of the Licentia Empire I assume?”

George nods. Quackity is texting on his phone, the king wants to kick him again.

“You are the first kingdom to arrive,” The guard says before gesturing something to the other guards, “Welcome,” The gates slide open smoothly, green and gold marbled bars pushing outwards. “To Viridi Isle.”

George nearly gapes, nearly. Yellow- no  _ green _ stretches for acres, trees reach towards the sun with leaves all a mesmerizing glow. A path leads to what he presumes is the main part of the kingdom, cottages and houses infused into the environment. It’s a bustling kingdom, children screaming and tussling about in the grass, while couples share wine over a picnic blanket. 

It’s so, homely? 

Quackity looks as confused as George feels. The man has lifted his shades onto his forehead to take in the view.

The rumours of this kingdom circle back around his mind. Where are the stony cold walls and strict regulations? 

George breathes in and tastes the salty air, surely carried from the ocean.

Viridi Isle tastes of freedom.

  
  


_____

  
  
  


Sapnap sighs in exhaustion as he trails behind Karl. 

“Why did Mother drop us off so far? Does she hate us Karl? Does she?” Sapnap bemoans, dragging his suitcase sluggishly behind him.

Karl is chipper, smiling and pointing out the different birds he sees as he walks along the path. “I dunno man, hey, hey, did you see that bird? It had  _ gold _ stripes.”

“You’re not even  _ listening _ to me,” The prince whines. 

Karl just laughs, “You’re being a baby. We’re nearly there I think.” 

“You said that last time,” He growls.

“Yes because you asked like not even five minutes ago,” Karl replies, not even humouring his brother’s plights. 

Sapnap gives up and stays silent for the rest of the journey, quiet save for Karl’s ongoing commentary on  _ everything _ . So not very quiet at all actually.

The prince doesn’t realise they have reached the gate until he bumps into Karl’s back. “Don’t slow down, if we don’t keep moving I will just pass out,” He huffs.

Karl shushes him, “Dude, we’re here.”

Sapnap looks up in surprise, “Woah, that’s some gate. Do we even have gates in our Kingdom?”

Karl shakes his head, “Nope, it’s kinda scary though right?” 

“Kinda,” He agrees.

“We need to talk to the guards,” Karl realises.

“You do it,” Sapnap hisses.

“What? No!” He hisses back, “You do it, you’re the  _ Prince _ .”

“Well you’re the  _ Knight _ , protect me.” Sapnap retorts, pushing Karl in front of him before he can protest.

Karl lets out a squeak in surprise, stumbling forwards to the guards. 

“Hi, um, we were - we were invited by Prince Clayton?” Karl stammers, glancing back at Sapnap who just shrugs.

One of the guards laugh, “Do you have the invitation with you?”

Karl brightens, “Yes, I do, it’s just… “ He shuffles around in his pocket, “Just, it’s just… “ He shuffles a bit more, chuckling nervously. “Um…” He sends a panicked look towards Sapnap.

“Oh! I have it,” The prince remembers, plucking it out of his pocket and handing it over to his brother.

Karl lets out a sigh of relief, “Here you go.”

“Prince Sapnap and Head Knight Karl of the Ignis Dynasty?” The guard questions. They nod. “Welcome,” The gates open up, “To Viridi Isle.”

Sapnap slaps Karl repeatedly on shoulder, “They have  _ forests _ . Dude, we are going to pop off.”

“Dude.”

“Dude.”

_____

  
  


Sam turns the volume of his music up to muffle the arguing which he can unfortunately  _ still _ hear.

Only have an hour left. Only half an hour left.

Half an hour too long with these three. They are fighting over the last packet of jelly snakes, the sweets scattering all over the private jet. 

Ponk is just yelling profanities while Connor has somehow managed to squeeze himself onto Punz’s lap to… force the sweets out of his mouth? Sam shuts his eyes. He does not see.

“Spit them out right now or  _ else.” _

“Ne- _ ack- _ never! Mine!”

“Fuck him up Connor!”

Sam turns his volume up to the maximum volume, ignoring the warning banner that pops up.

He’d rather go deaf.

  
  
  


They eventually arrive, thank the heavens. Sam breathes in the salty, fresh, air and sighs in relief. 

Finally, something that doesn’t smell like teenage boys. 

“Come on guys,” He calls, waiting for them to walk in front of him so that he can keep an eye on them - he can’t afford to lose one of them again. God, when did he become a parent?

Sam smiles amicably at the guards, “We have been invited on the orders of Prince Clayton? Here’s the invitation.”

The guard scans the invitation, “King Sam, Prince Punz and Lead Knights Connor and Ponk?” Sam nods. 

The guard nods back, “Welcome,” The gates jar open, “To Viridi Isle.”

Punz whacks his shoulder repeatedly in excitement. “Sam, Sam, there’s so much green. Sam, Sam look at those leaves, they’re - they’re changing colour!” He exclaims.

Sam sighs, “Yes, yes I see, now please stop hitting me thank you.”

Punz runs back to the knights to pester them. 

Sam smiles as he takes in the Kingdom for himself. This should be interesting.

_____

  
  


“Techno wake the fuck up,” Wilbur grunts and pulls his twin’s hair. A dangerous move.

Tommy stands nervously outside the carriage beside the king. “Dad, are you sure Wilbur should wake him up? Last night Techno tried to  _ kill _ me.”

Phil laughs jovially, “No he didn’t.”

Tommy frowns “Uh, yes he did. He had a  _ knife _ .”

Phil frowns, “I thought I confiscated all the knives.”

“All except one.” Techno whispers. 

Wilbur screams.

  
  
  
  


“All I’m saying is that if you don’t want me to cut a bitch he shouldn’t have touched my hair.”

Phil sighs as he drags Techno by the nape of his cloak. “Techno, Wilbur started to  _ cry _ . That’s when you should have known you went too far.”

All Phil gets is a huff in reply, he rolls his eyes. He glances at his two other sons; Tommy is attempting to comfort Wilbur.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Tommy pats his brother’s back awkwardly, “We can get him back. Lets put a  _ snake _ in his bed,” He whispers - not very well of course. 

Wilbur sniffles, “Really?”

Tommy grins, “Yeah, it will be very pogchamp.”

Wilbur sniffles again, “Stop using that word.”

“No.”

“Boys straighten your crowns please,” Phil orders, letting go of Techno so he can stand upright.

Phil smiles warmly at the guards as he walks up to them, “Good afternoon,” He greets, as though they hadn’t just witnessed a murder attempt. “Here’s our invitation.”

“Ah-ah yes, King Philza, Prince Wilbur, Prince Tommy and P-Prince Tech-Technoblade,” “ _ Knight Technoblade,” _ Techno corrects gruffly. The guard startles, “Oh very sorry, um, Kn-Knight Technoblade. We welcome you,” The gates part for them. “To Viridi Isle. Please enjoy your stay.”

Tommy gasps in amazement and starts to ramble to Wilbur about how there’s so many trees, and it’s so green and there’s so many kids.

Phil smiles fondly at them before turning to his stoic son.

“Seems pretty fun eh’ Techno?”

Techno grunts.

Good enough.

  
  


_____

  
  
  
  


Tubbo runs excitedly through the halls of the palace. They have  _ visitors!  _ He could burst with joy.

The maids and butlers laugh as they watch him, warning him to watch his steps and be careful. 

The knight feels like he’s floating on excitement. He bursts into the throne room, giddy and practically vibrating.

“ _ Dream! _ They are here! They’re really here!” He exclaims.

The prince smiles warmly at him from where he sits with one knee pulled up to his chest. “You sure are excited, aren’t you,” He hums.

Tubbo nods vehemently, coming to sit on the arm of the throne. “I’ve been waiting for this day for so  _ long.”  _

Dream laughs. “I bet.”

“Are you excited? This is your first time meeting then too right?”

The prince nods jerkily, fingers going to drum on his knee. “Uh huh, yeah, it is.”

“How do you feel about it?” Tubbo asks softly, frowning when the prince’s fidgeting increases in intensity.

“Dream, are you nervous?”

The prince smiles small and unsure. “No no, I just, I um,” He stumbles, “I’m gonna have to change Tubbo.”

Tubbo furrows his brows, “What why?”

“I’m - I’m not fit for the role of king. Everyone - everyone knows that.  _ I _ know that,” Dream fixates his view on the floor. “I’m- I’m too generous, too lenient, too, too  _ weak. _ I’m a - a  _ coward. _ ” 

Tubbo listens, stunned. “Dream, who told you that?” Who told him that? Who twisted his prince’s kind character into something malicious? Tubbo would fight anyone for his Prince. Who would tell him such a thing? The entire Kingdom  _ loves  _ Dream.

Dream shakes his head, “No one, no one. I just - I know okay.”

Tubbo goes to protest but the prince hushes him. “It’s fine though, I’m going to be better.”

“Dream you don’t  _ need _ to be better,” The young knight insists, taking the blonde’s fingers into his hands.

Dream smiles. It doesn’t look right. “I do, I do.” He says.

Tubbo is at a loss, “Dream, you’re not doing this alone, I’m here to help you,” He despises the way Dream looks at him fondly, as though only entertaining the idea.

The prince runs his hand through the knights hair. Tubbo can feel his fingers tremble on his scalp. 

“It’s okay Tubbo, you help me more than enough. More than you realise in fact.” Dream promises. “I have to do this. I can’t be seen as weak, especially not now.”

Tubbo doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to make him feel better.

“This is one thing that I have to do,” Dream says as he pulls something out from beside him. A mask.

Dread fills Tubbo’s stomach.

He watches as Dream places the mask over his face, watches as the eyes that reflect the flora of the Kingdom disappear, watches as the constellations of freckles that spread along his nose and cheeks turn to cold, white,  _ marble. _

“What  _ no _ Dream, what are you doing?! You don’t need this,” Tubbo insists, fingers clenching with the urge to tear the thing off of his face.

Dream laughs without amusement and Tubbo can’t even  _ see  _ his expression. “My - my eyes, they’re - they’re too expressive, too, too  _ emotional, _ ” He spits the word out as though it stings. “And - and my freckles, they’re so  _ childish. _ What adult has freckles? It makes me look so young, so  _ immature _ .” 

Tubbo resists pointing out that Dream  _ is _ young, barely out of teenage hood.

“This is good Tubbo,” Dream tries to convince him. The knight wonders if he’s trying to convince himself as well. “So, so,” The prince stumbles, “From now on, this is who I am.”

Tubbo wants to cry. 

“Can - Can I?” The knight stutters, “Can I see you? When it’s just the two of us?” He pleads.

He doesn’t know what he will do if his prince says  _ no. _

Dream slumps into the seat and pulls the mask off to grin softly at him, eyes kind.

“Of course you can Tub.”

Tubbo wishes the prince would see himself as he did.

His prince lights up the entire palace with a single smile.

  
  


_____

  
  


The entrance room of the palace is in chaos.

“Georgie!” Karl squeals as he smothers the king in a hug. George lets out a slew of complaints about personal space and aversions to touch despite wrapping his arms firmly around the other.

Quackity and Sapnap are creating new and elaborate handshakes on one of the many lounge chairs. “Oooooo Sapnap we’re popping off! We’re popping off!”

Sam shakes Bad’s hand warmly. “Bad! It’s been ages.”

Bad laughs, “Yes it has, if you muffins called back once in a while maybe we would have met up sooner,” He chides playfully.

“Ah well, I’ve been so busy, the most recent harvest of mushrooms didn’t go as planned,” Sam confesses sheepishly.

“Oh really? What went wrong?” Bad asks worriedly.

Sam nods his head over to his brother, who is participating in an arm wrestling match with one of the Antarcticum princes - Sam doesn’t know them that well but he thinks the blond one is Thomas? Thomathy?

“Punz?” Bad questions skeptical as he glances over at the young prince. “But he looks so innocent.”

Sam glares, “He’s far from innocent, a menace to society is what he is. He started a fire.”

“A fire?!” Bad exclaims, drawing the attention of a few people who he waves off in embarrassment. “How did he do that?”

“How does he do anything? Basically it all started when he found… “

Ranboo stands very close to Eret as he looks around the room. Niki is talking to some weird lady at the refreshment table while Fundy is pestering one of those weird Antarcticum princes. 

Eret sighs, “Why don’t you go and socialize?”

Ranboo scowls, “No.”

“Ran, you were so excited to meet them on the journey here, why the change of heart?”

“They’re loud. And violent.”

Eret winces as he watches Prince Tommy get his hand slammed into a glass table. It is surprising that the whole thing didn’t just shatter completely.

Ranboo looks at the king pointedly. Eret raises their hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine, I get it.” 

Eret surveys the area once more before landing on a mop of pink hair splayed over a beanbag. They frown in confusion. Is he? Is he sleeping? 

Everyone is startled out of their musings by a loud clap. 

A knight stands by the entrance doors, smiling, “Thank each and everyone once of you for accepting the invite and venturing to our Kingdom. I introduce to you, Prince Dream and Knight Tubbo.”

The doors fold outwards to reveal a tall, lanky man dressed in a fluorescent green waistcoat, golden braided hair wrapped up into a bun, face concealed by a mask. By his side, stands a much shorter boy who smiles gleefully - eyes wide in amazement, he’s dressed similarly in a black waistcoat.

The room is silent as the guests take in the prince and knight.

Everyone wondering the same thing; Why is he hiding his face?

“Wait, I thought his name was Clayton?”

Well, nearly everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u see type no u didnt (pls tell me if u did )
> 
> jeeeeeez, thank you guys so much for support - i can't believe this fic is almost at 1000 hits, its honestly insane. i appreciate every subscription, bookmark, kudo, comment and hit - they mean so much to me :)))))))
> 
> hope this chapter was alright, its like 11:30pm and ngl im kinda tired lmao.
> 
> also did u like how i mentioned dadza's favouritism towards techno :')

**Author's Note:**

> there's so many characters in this lmao. i always love sbi dynamic the most - they are just so fun to write. karlnap are very fun too :)
> 
> i spent like 10 minutes doing the tags. why does it take so much effort to find a single tag? i searched for ages looking for tommyinnit & tubbo, because all that came up was every other relationship possible :')
> 
> anyways, not sure when i'll next update this one as it has quite long chapters but hopefully not too far away :)
> 
> <33333


End file.
